


A shoulder to lean on

by soul_wanderer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 17x23, Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartfelt Passages, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: Rafael thinks the death threats are nothing to be concerned about, Nick begs to differ (mentions of past abuse, set around 17x23)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemermaiid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaiid/gifts).



> Because I'm a sucker for angst and hurt/comfort and because I still owe a certain someone a birthday present - I hope you like it!

He didn’t learn about the death threats from Rafael. If that had been the case the situation would be a lot different now. Instead, he had heard what had happened in front of the court house from Olivia when she returned to the precinct where Nick was stuck writing his report for a case he had recently wrapped up. 

Worry was edging her features when she told him what exactly had happened and Nick had been fuming, only held back by Olivia’s comforting hand on his shoulder that pushed him back onto his chair and a look that told him that everything was under control. Still, he could sense there was more to it and the tension didn’t leave his body, even when he made his way home where Rafael would join him soon.

He was leaving the bedroom after getting changed into something more comfortable when Rafael came home too, exhaustion written all over his face as he walked into the living room where Nick was already waiting for him.

“Hey Nick”, he briefly greeted his boyfriend while he got out of his suit jacket, his focus on loosening his tie as Nick replied.

“Hey, how was your day?”, his voice was clearly strained, something he tried to hide as he watched Rafael dress down.

“Let’s just say I’m glad it’s done and over with”, Rafael almost absentmindedly replied, busy opening the cuffs of his shirt and looking up when he was greeted with silence.

“Rafael”, Nick had to bite back his anger as he looked at his boyfriend and Rafael was surprised at the use of his full name and the tone of Nick’s voice.

“Why don’t you tell me what really happened today?”, Nick gritted his teeth, finding it harder and harder to keep his emotions in check.

“What do you mean, Nick? What is all of this about?”, Rafael was clearly confused now, trying to figure out what got him so upset.

“Damnit, Rafi, Liv told me about what happened in front of court today, so don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about”, he was openly showing his anger now and Rafael cautiously looked at him.

“Look, Nick, it’s nothing-“, Rafael trailed off, sensing that he had said something wrong.

“Nothing? Have you lost your goddamn mind? How are death threats nothing to you? Damnit, Raf-“, by now Nick had clenched his fists and invaded Rafael’s personal space, his voice growing in volume until he noticed his boyfriend’s reaction to his outburst.

When Rafael saw Nick clenching his fists he had flinched, taking a step back as Nick stepped closer, fear flashing in his eyes as he anticipated his next step.

Nick immediately unclenched his fists at that, torn between getting away from Rafael and getting closer to him, afraid of what he had done.

“Rafi, oh god, I’m sorry”, he whispered, still in shock, watching as Rafael stared right through him, cursing himself for not having his emotions under control.

“Rafi, please, look at me. _Lo siento, Rafi, de verdad_.”, Nick tried to get through to him, feeling him flinch again and tremble as he gently touched his arms.

He knew he had made a mistake, knew how Rafael reacted to violence, especially when it came from a man, when it came from someone he loved, and now he was left to pick up the pieces, knowing it was his fault that he was stuck in flashbacks once again.

“ _Cariño_ ”, he now pleaded, quietly, desperately, and was relieved when Rafael allowed him to take him into his arms and comfort him, his body still trembling when Nick held him close, patiently waiting for him to calm down.

“I’m so sorry, Rafi, I was just so worried”, Nick whispered after a while, hoping Rafael would understand his fears.

“I know, I’m sorry too, I know I should have told you-“, Rafael was still visibly shaken but slowly relaxing in Nick’s embrace.

“It’s okay now, just – talk to me, okay?”, Nick held him a little bit tighter at that, hoping to chase away the remaining negative feelings.

“Okay”, Rafael quietly replied and took a deep breath, knowing Nick was right and that he should have told him about what had happened.

“Te amo, mi amor, never forget that”, Nick leaned in to softly kiss him, glad when Rafael reciprocated the kiss.

“I love you too, Nick, always”, Rafael earnestly replied before he leaned back into his arms again, grateful to have a shoulder to lean on, even when the world seemed to come crashing down around them at times.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
